<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Communication by MorganaNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109104">Communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK'>MorganaNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An established relationship fic (actually more a snapshot of Barbara and Tommy's life together) inspired by a writing prompt on Pinterest posted by E Grin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended</p><p>
  <i>I am trying to finish the works in progress that have been loitering on my hard drive for an eternity... some of them are probably only fit for the recycle bin, but I can't bring myself to do that, so I am posting them instead... SORRY!</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy stormed into the hallway, and I had to hurry to keep up with him.</p><p>“We need to talk about…”</p><p>Turning on his heel, he held his hand up to stop me mid-sentence.  “Don’t Barbara, just don’t.”  </p><p>“But…”</p><p>“I said don’t!  I’m going for a walk.”</p><p>As the door banged shut behind him, I slumped down on the bottom stair, my head falling into my hands.</p><p>“He’ll be back when he’s calmed down.”</p><p>I glanced over my shoulder to look at Dorothy coming down the stairs.</p><p>“Of course he will, it’s his house.”</p><p>She took a seat next to me.  “That wasn’t what I meant Barbara, and you know it.”</p><p>I chose to ignore the inference.  “I should go and pack, he won’t want to find me here.”  </p><p>“He will.  He can’t leave you any more than you can leave him.”</p><p>“I used to think that.”</p><p>“Barbara, just stop.  You and Tommy, you are made for each other.  You don’t look at each other with butterflies and happiness, you look at each other with reality.  You know the best and the worst of each other and you love each other because of that.”</p><p>“I used to think that too, but now all I do is make him miserable.”</p><p>“You don’t.”</p><p>I looked up to find Tommy standing in the doorway.</p><p>Dorothy stood.  “And that’s my cue to leave you two to talk, make sure you use the opportunity.”</p><p>Tommy waited until she disappeared into the family room before taking the spot on the stairs she had just vacated.</p><p>“I’m sorry Barbara.”</p><p>“I’m sorry too.”</p><p>He slid his arm around my shoulder, pulling me against him.  “You have nothing to apologise to me for, all you were trying to do was help.”</p><p>“As I said, I make you miserable.”</p><p>“And as I said, you don’t.”</p><p>“We’ve been arguing more than usual, I thought that you were trying to push me away without appearing to be the bad guy.”</p><p>“Then I apologise again, because I never meant to make you feel like that.  I don’t want to push you away Barbara, I love you.”</p><p>“Then why wouldn’t you talk to me?”</p><p>“Because, as you are well aware, sometimes my temper gets the better of me, and rather than lash out at you I decided to remove myself from the situation so that I didn’t.  I’ve hurt you so many times, I don’t want to do that anymore.”</p><p>“You couldn’t just tell me that, rather than walking away and making me feel as if I’d done something wrong.”</p><p>“I should have done because I ended up doing exactly what I was trying to avoid.  Can you forgive me for acting like a tortured adolescent?”</p><p>“Who told you that was the way you acted?”</p><p>“Helen.”</p><p>“Helen was wrong.  You and I, we have a connection, but sometimes we need to use actual words, form sentences.  You know, have a real conversation like mere mortals do.”</p><p>He smiled fondly at me and hugged me closer.</p><p>“Point well made.  I really am sorry Barbara.”</p><p>Dorothy’s head popped round the door to the family room.  “All sorted?”</p><p>“Yes Mother, Barbara’s told me I’m an idiot and I’ve agreed with her.”</p><p>“I expect she’s been telling you that for years Dear.  Anyhow, my reason for interrupting is that Nancy is ready to serve lunch, shall I tell her you’ll be joining me?”</p><p>“Of course, I would never try and come between Barbara and food.”  Laughing, Tommy pulled me to my feet and led me across the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>